The Weekend The Women Went
by Skarlettgirl
Summary: The Cartwright women are called away from the ranch leaving their husbands with 14 children! Liars and Tattlers and Brats, oh my! Story #9 in the Two for the Road series.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for the delay! I spilled Diet Pepsi on my laptop and fried it with all my stories but the computers gods have smiled on me and saved my hard drive. Thank you soooooooooooo much for all the kind and detailed comments you leave about my stories. Y'all ROCK!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Despite busy schedules, the Cartwright clan – which now totalled 23 people – found a way to gather together at least one day a month. This particular Sunday was one of those occasions and proved to be an excellent start to the summer season.

While the children played and the men conversed about business, the Cartwright women busied themselves setting out supper on the long tables that were set up in the front yard of the Ponderosa.

"I received the most exciting news yesterday," Charlotte began as she placed baskets of rolls on the tables, "Dorothea is finally getting married!"

"How exciting indeed, and about time too!" Rebecca exclaimed happily. "How old is your sister now, Charlotte? 27? 28?"

"She'll be turning 30 in a few months."

"30! I didn't know she was that old," Rebecca continued.

"Not everyone gets married at 19, Rebecca," Millie smirked. "I was far from 19 when I married Ben."

"True, but this is your second marriage, Millie," Rebecca reminded her. "You said you were 17 when you and your first husband were married."

"Yes, I did say that, however, I don't think it should be such a shock for a woman to be married when she is older," Millie countered.

Rebecca's cheeks began to flush. She felt as though a child would after being chided for misbehaving. "I'm sorry," she apologized, "it was not my intention to mock. I am truly happy for Dorothea. I know how she has longed to be a wife and mother."

Charlotte smiled and went and placed her arm around her sister-in-law's shoulders and gave her a little squeeze. "No harm done, Becca, dear. I know you only want the best for Dorothea."

Rebecca let out a small sigh of relief. "Is there anything I could do to assist with the wedding?" she enquired.

"As a matter of fact there is. Dorothea has asked me to go help sew her wedding dress next weekend and I was hoping the best sewer in the Cartwright family would accompany me."

"I would love to, Charlotte, but I will need to ask Joe first."

"Yes, of course," agreed Charlotte. "I have yet to discuss next weekend with Hoss, but I cannot foresee a problem. After all, we would be gone for only two days. I'm sure Hoss could handle the children for two days."

"Yes, Hoss could handle things, but I'm not so certain about Joe, Charlotte," Rebecca said, rather concerned. "Your children are older than mine. I think I would need to bring Asher along with us if I do go to Carson City."

"Rebecca, Asher is five years old; he's not a baby. Joseph is more than capable to care for Asher, Savannah and EJ," Millie stated matter-of-fact like.

"I'm sure you're right, Millie," Rebecca muttered with uncertainty in her voice.

"Of course I'm right. Why, Ben Cartwright has practically raised three boys on his own and would have done the same with Jamie if I hadn't come along. Don't you think he has instilled the same sense of responsibility in his sons?"

"When you put it that way, Millie, we should _all_ go for the weekend," Evelyn joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Why don't we then?" Charlotte beamed.

"Why don't we what, Charlotte?" Evelyn questioned.

"Why don't we make this a women's weekend? Millie is right, the men can handle things for a couple of days and the more hands we have, the faster the work will go."

"That's a splendid idea! I'll go speak with Ben straight away," Millie declared then began to walk away only to be stopped by a rather apprehensive looking Evelyn.

"Hold on a moment, Millie. I can't just leave Adam with seven children; my house would be destroyed. Besides, the men have been busy on the ranch training the new hands."

"Evelyn, you have three teenagers who are responsible individuals and could definitely assist their father with the running of the house for two days. You and Adam have taught them well; give the children the opportunity to show you what they can do."

Evelyn gave Millie a little smile. "You are a very convincing woman, Millicent Cartwright."

"No argument with you there, my dear," she laughed. "So are we going?"

"If the men agree, then yes; it would be nice to get away with all of you. Plus, like Charlotte said, the more help there is, the dress will be finished in no time."

"This is wonderful!" Charlotte exclaimed. "Dorothea will be thrilled to have all of us come!"

"It's settled then, if the men agree, we will leave this coming Thursday afternoon. I suggest we ask them after they've eaten though. I'm sure they will be more amenable on full stomachs," grinned Evelyn.

The other women burst out with laughter. They knew Evelyn was right, the men would be more willing to say yes on full stomachs. Asking, however, was more of a formality than anything else. After all, how much mischief could their children get into in two days?

"And don't forget that the children are not to be playing outside after Saturday evening baths. I'll not have them looking like ragamuffins at church. Oh and…"

"Evelyn," Adam interrupted as he helped her into the surrey," we'll be fine. Go and have a good time with the ladies."

"Thank you, Adam," she replied more calmly, settling into her seat beside Rebecca. "We should be returning Sunday afternoon. We will be attending church in Carson City then set off for home."

"If you need any extra hands, Adam, feel free to call upon Jamie. I told him to make himself available this weekend," Millie added.

"Thank you, Millie, but I'm sure we will be fine, won't we children?" Adam said turning to his brood who were there seeing the women off.

"Yes Sir," Lizzie answered. "Don't worry, Ma, everyone will help out."

"I'm sure you will, Lizzie dear," Evelyn smiled nervously. "Good bye, I love you all, and please behave yourselves."

Millie clicked the team into motion and the surrey slowly made its way out of the front yard. Charlotte turned around in her seat and smiled at Evelyn. "Everything will be fine, Evelyn dear, just fine."

"So everyone keeps telling me," she sighed.

"Evelyn, you will not have a good time if you continue to worry about Adam and the children," Millie told her. "Sit back and enjoy the ride and company. It's not every day that a woman has a chance to relax."

"You're absolutely right, Millie," Evelyn replied more cheerfully. "Besides, like you said, I have three teenagers at home. What could there possibly be to worry about?"


	2. Chapter 2

Thursday evening and Friday went without a hitch for Adam and the children. With Lizzie and Maisy making the meals and the other children working hard on chores, Adam felt that this "staying home" gig was far easier than his wife let on. Being out dealing with cattle and other Ponderosa business was more stressful than supervising his children's daily chores and keeping them in line. Adam even found some time to enjoy a nice glass of brandy and a good book, something he rarely did nowadays. During this quiet time he began to wonder why Evelyn seemed so tired at the end of the day. This was a piece of cake!

His brothers, however, did not seem to fair as well. Hoss' daughter, Katie, was basically running the household on her own – not an easy feat for an 11 year old girl. With Hoss, Nate, and Henry's appetites and no help from younger sister Bridget, Katie was already overwhelmed, and her mother had been gone for only a day and a half.

Joe, especially, was feeling the effects of an absent wife. Five year old Asher refused to eat anything Joe cooked, as did seven year old Savannah. EJ (who was nine) was more forgiving of Joe's lack of culinary skills, but only because he was a growing boy and seemed to always be hungry.

Adam was not without compassion for his brothers and to show this he invited them and their youngsters to have their meals at the Ponderosa until the women returned from Carson City. So, bright and early Saturday morning the wagons rolled into the front yard of the ranch filled with hungry relatives. Among the crowd were Ben and Jamie, whom Adam had also extended the invitation to dine.

Lizzie, Maisy, Katie and Mary busied themselves in the kitchen, taking on the roles their mothers frequented on a daily basis. While the other girls grumbled quietly about the extra work placed upon their shoulders, Lizzie relished the experience. With her mother away it was the perfect opportunity for Lizzie to show her father just how responsible she could be.

After the whole "Spring Social" debacle last year, Adam was standing firm on the decision to add another year to Lizzie's socializing eligibility. Now that she was turning 15 next year, Lizzie was trying her best to gain back her parents trust and hopefully permission to attend social events in the process. If Lizzie could prove she was a responsible and trustworthy young woman there was a better chance of loosening Adam's parental grip and persuade him to relinquish the extra year of waiting. After all, Adam did soften when it came to his girls. Lizzie longed to be able to spend more time with Wyatt Fuller, the boy who had captured her heart after it had been broken by Travis Cahill. Being able to attend dances, picnics, and other youth events would definitely give the two adolescences an opportunity to become better acquainted; more than school or church provided.

"Katie, could you take the biscuits out of the oven? The eggs and bacon are ready to go."

"Sure, Lizzie," Katie replied, wadding up a tea towel in her hand and heading over to the black stove.

"Maisy and Mary take out the milk, butter and preserves and place them on the tables," she ordered her younger sisters as she scooped the eggs into a serving tureen.

"Ahem!" coughed Maisy, folding her arms over her chest.

"Ahem what?" Lizzie questioned curtly.

"I thought you woulda learned some manners by now, seeing that you're the oldest kid."

Katie and Mary snickered as they watched the little showdown that was about to happen.

"Maisy, I don't have time for your childish pouting. If you haven't noticed I'm trying to run a ranch here, so would you _PLEASE_ start putting the food out before it gets cold!" she snapped.

"Run a ranch?! Just who do you think you are, our mother? If you hadn't noticed, Lizzie, you're only 14 and you've done nothing but boss us around since Ma left and I've had just about all I can take! If you want me to do anything from now on you have to be nice about it or I will…"

"You'll what?!" Lizzie barked, cutting her off.

"I don't know yet, but you can bet your sweet behind it ain't gonna be pretty!"

Lizzie rolled her eyes. The last thing she needed was a mutiny on her hands; it would ruin her plans for sure. Trying to mend the situation, she took a deep breath then walked over to Maisy and placed an arm around her shoulders. "You're right, sister dear, I have been rather bossy lately and I do apologize. I just don't want to let Ma down. Will you please help me get breakfast out to the others?"

"Sure I will," Maisy uttered, cracking a smile.

"Thank you, now let's hustle and feed this lot, shall we?" Lizzie asked rhetorically.

The family ate their fill then began cleaning up the dishes and putting tables away. When they were almost finished, a horse and rider raced into the front yard, startling the children. "Mr. Cartwright! Mr. Cartwright!"

"What's happened, Buck?" Adam enquired quickly as he and Ben came closer to the man.

"Jimmy Donaldson again, that's what!" he replied angrily. "That stupid kid has gone and scattered the herd on the north pasture and it's a big mess!"

"Where's Howard O'Connor?" Ben asked referring to the Ponderosa's foreman.

"He and some of the hands are dealing with a few head that got caught up in the barb wiring and it ain't looking too good either," Buck said sombrely. "That's why I'm here; he sent me to get some help and quick!"

Adam grumbled some profanities under his breath then turned to his sons. "Benny, Luke, go saddle up some horses for me and your grandpa please."

"Nate," Hoss said as he motioned for his son to help the boys, "Get mine saddled as well please."

"Mine too, boys," Jamie called as he sauntered up to his father and brothers who had gathered around Buck.

"Just four horses, boys," Ben shouted then turned to his youngest son. "Jamie, you need to stay with the children while your brothers and I deal with this situation."

"Stay with the children? You want me to babysit while you guys go and handle Ponderosa business? I'm a man now, Pa, and I ain't gonna play wet-nurse to a bunch of kids!" he told his father adamantly.

"Being a man means you go where you are needed, Jamie, and you are needed here," Ben explained sternly.

"Pa, I'm 18, how am I supposed to learn the family business if I'm stuck watching kids instead of working with the other men?"

"Jamie, there is no time to have this conversation. You will stay with your nieces and nephews and that is the end of it, do you understand?"

"Yes sir," Jamie grumbled.

"We should be back around dinner time or shortly thereafter and the kids are old enough to help out and do their part," Adam assured his younger brother.

"Sure, no problem," Jamie remarked sarcastically.

Ben cleared his throat loudly making Jamie straighten up and smile weakly at Adam.

"Don't worry, Jamie, pretty soon you'll be out there sweating in the heat in no time," Hoss joked slapping him on the back.

"Yeah, Jamie, not to mention the saddle sores that awaits you," laughed Joe.

"I get the point, thanks," Jamie said dryly then turned to Ben. "Can I go now?"

"Yes, go hurry the boys up with the horses please."

Jamie nodded his head then trudged his way into the barn. A few minutes later he emerged with saddled horses, three nephews, and a face that would depress the happiest of people. As the men mounted their rides, Lizzie and Katie ran towards them handing them sacks of food just in case they found themselves hungry after dealing with Jimmy Donaldson. Lizzie approached Jamie as her father, uncles and grandfather rode out of the Ponderosa's front yard. He stood there kicking the dirt and grumbling under his breath.

"Uncle Jamie, you don't need to stay. The children and I will be fine on our own," Lizzie stated.

"I'm not leaving you all by yourselves," Jamie told her with an annoyed tone.

"And just why not?" Lizzie questioned curtly.

"Because my pa told me to stay and watch y'all, so that's what I have to do whether I like it or not. Besides, you're only 14, that ain't old enough to be in charge."

"Only 14!" Lizzie blurted out. "I'll have you know that I am more than capable of caring for my siblings and cousins. I've been doing most of the work around here anyways."

Jamie rolled his and gave an irritated sigh. "Lizzie, there would be nothing that I would like better than to not babysit you lot, but like I said, pa told me to stay here and I'm not about to make him mad."

"He doesn't have to know," she mentioned casually.

"Come again?" a puzzled Jamie asked.

"If you're back before dinner, he doesn't need to know you were gone. None of us will tell so your pa and brothers will be none the wiser."

"That's a pretty sneaky plan, Elizabeth. Why the urge to have me leave?"

"Hey, you don't want to babysit and we sure as heck don't want a babysitter. This way we all get what we want."

Jamie reached into his pants' pocket and pulled out his watch. He checked the time then thought for a minute as he put the watch back. "If I do go I'll only be in town for a couple of hours, not the whole time."

"That's fine," Lizzie assured him, hoping he'll agree.

"You're sure you'll be alright?"

"Yep," she smiled.

"OK, I'm heading for town then," Jamie grinned. "Maybe Willis and I can get in on a poker game or two."

"Sounds splendid, best not keep him waiting then."

"Boy, you really want me out of here and fast, don't you?" laughed Jamie.

"Does it show?"

"Just a little," he smirked then went and saddled up his horse. Before he rode off, Jamie told his niece he would return by four o'clock, thus giving him ample time to have a few beers and be back before Ben and the others returned home.

"Where's Jamie going?" Luke asked his sister as he and the other older children walked up behind Lizzie.

"Don't you mean 'Uncle Jamie', Luke?" Katie corrected him.

"The fella's like five years older than me, Katie. I only call him uncle when I have to and I don't have to right now."

"Anyways," Benny cut in, rolling his eyes, "where's he going, Lizzie? Grandpa said for him to stay here and take care of us."

"I don't need no babysitter," Luke snapped.

"Me neither," Nate agreed.

"My point exactly; none of us older kids need to be watched. We are completely capable of caring for ourselves and the younger kids too."

"Amen, sister," Maisy concurred.

"I second that amen! Come on Nate, let's grab a couple of poles and go fishing," Luke suggested to his cousin then turned towards the barn.

"Not so fast, Lucas, there are chores still to be done and I need you boys to haul out the tub and set it up in the barn for Saturday baths," Lizzie reminded him.

"Who died and made you queen of the house?!" Luke spat.

"Lucas, just because there are no adults here doesn't mean we should shirk our responsibilities. We have to prove to Pa and Ma that we can do what is asked of us."

"You mean you have to prove," Benny sniggered.

"What are you implying, Benjamin?"

"Come on, Lizzie, ever since the spring dance you've been trying to get on Ma and Pa's good side."

"I most certainly have not!"

"Benny's right, Lizzie, you have," smiled Maisy, "especially when it has to do with Wyatt Fuller."

"I beg your pardon!" Lizzie retorted defensively.

"You can beg all you want, but the truth is that you're gonna be turning 15 and you want Pa to let Wyatt be your beau and dance the night away," Maisy swooned as she danced around, much to the enjoyment of the others.

Lizzie's face went beet red, half due to anger and half due to embarrassment. She was unable to speak. Maisy was correct with her analysis but she didn't think her sister would expose her wants and desires to the rest of the kids. Katie went over to Lizzie and offered a sympathetic hug, all the while scowling at her brother and cousins.

"Look, we'll set up the tub then we're going fishing, got it?" Luke decided begrudgingly then headed into the barn with Nate and Benny following behind.

"Well, it's best they aren't around, they would just be in the way. Shall we finish clearing the dishes?" Lizzie said composing herself and straightening her apron.

"No so fast," Maisy smirked dubiously. "What exactly is in it for me?"

"In it for you? Why should I give you anything for doing YOUR chores?"

"Because if you don't, the second Pa walks into the house I'm gonna sing like a canary about you and Wyatt," Maisy retaliated.

"You wouldn't?!"

"Just try me!"

"Fine," Lizzie conceded, "what do you want?"

Maisy thought for a second then said, "I want your new pencil set and your blue hair ribbons."

"Maisy, Lizzie just bought those!" Katie gasped. "She saved a whole month in order to get them!"

"It's OK, Katie, if that's what will keep her quiet and compliant then I will gladly agree," Lizzie said pleasantly then reached out her hand towards her crafty younger sister.

"You just bought yourself a quiet and agreeable sister, my friend," Maisy grinned mischievously as she took Lizzie's hand and shook it then walked to a table with Katie and started clearing it.

_There_, thought Lizzie, _now that Maisy is on board I can show Ma and Pa just how grown up I really am. Lucas better not make any trouble for me! He sure can get the others riled up and quick!_


	3. Chapter 3

The next few hours went as smooth as Lizzie had hoped. The girls and the younger boys helped clean while the older boys set up the bath centre in the barn. After chores were done, Luke, Benny and Nate went fishing as they said they would leaving the others at the ranch. Morgan, Jake, EJ, Asher and tomboy Bridget all played in and around the treehouse, hollering and running after pretend bad guys in order to bring them to justice. Katie was on the front porch with Mary and Savannah helping to sew clothes for their dolls. And in the great room, Lizzie was sitting in Adam's blue chair writing in her diary while Maisy lay on the settee sketching pictures on a writing tablet. Yes everything was going smoothly indeed; that is until bath time arrived.

Benny, Luke and Nate had returned from their fishing break with enough Rainbow trout to feed an army and covered in dirt. Over the last few hours, the other children – with the exception of Lizzie and Katie – had managed to find a way to get dirt on them as well. Lizzie definitely had her work cut out for her if she was to get this brood and the house spic and span by the time Adam and the other men returned.

To add more concern, Jamie had yet to return from town. It seems that Jamie and his pal Willis had decided to lengthen their visit at one of the local saloons and responsibilities at home were the furthest from the young uncle's mind. If Jamie didn't come back to the ranch before Ben, Lizzie was afraid all hell would break loose. Adam would find out why Jamie left in the first place, thus leading Lizzie down the path which led to eternal spinsterhood.

After thirty minutes, Lizzie had finally gathered all her siblings and cousins in the great room of the house. "Alright everyone, listen up and listen up good!" she commanded in a loud voice. "The girls will be having their baths first, starting with Katie and Maisy. Mary, Bridget and Savannah will follow then I want Luke, Benny and Nate to scrub up. EJ, Henry and Morgan will go after, and then I will come in and make sure Jake and Asher get a good scrubbing."

"Why do we hafta go last?!" Jake glowered.

"Cuz you boys are the dirtiest of all us and we don't wanna go after you," laughed Maisy.

"Why don't you hafta take a bath, Lizzie?" Morgan questioned with a sour expression.

"I am having a bath, Morg. I will be bathing alone after the tub water is changed and after I know that everyone is clean and ready for church tomorrow," she assured her brother.

"And just why do you get to have fresh water and bathe alone when we have to be packed in like livestock?" Luke enquired irritably.

"It's cuz Lizzie has bosoms now like Ma does," giggled Mary.

"Mary Cartwright, you hold your tongue!" Lizzie snapped, looking as red as a beet.

"Yeah, Mary," Benny said with an appalled expression, "that's a little too much information."

"Well it's the truth, and Pa always says to tell the truth," she replied innocently.

"That's a little too much truth, Mary," Luke grimaced then turned and started for the front door.

"Where do you think you're going?" demanded Lizzie.

"Outside; don't think I can handle any more TRUTHS about you."

"You better be back to take a bath, mister, or so help you!" she warned.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get so riled up," Luke huffed as he stomped out the front door with Nate and Benny close behind.

"Alright girls," Lizzie began with a clap of her hands, "off to the barn for your baths, and I will be checking behind your ears so wash well."

Katie and Maisy rolled their eyes then motioned for Mary, Bridget and Savannah to follow them outside.

With Jamie still MIA, seeing that 13 children had baths and stayed clean was no easy task for poor Lizzie. The older children needed less supervision but had very resentful attitudes towards the oldest Cartwright offspring. The younger children fussed and griped when being scrubbed by an agitated 14 year old, especially Asher.

"Ow! Lizzie, you're hurting me!" complained Asher.

"Asher, all I've done is poor water over you, now calm down."

"But the water's cold, Lizzie! Why do we hafta have cold water?"

"Asher, it's summer time, I'm not going to waste firewood and energy heating up water when it's warm outside! Now stop talking and start washing!" she ordered.

"I want a cookie first!" demanded the five year old.

"Have you lost your mind?! You are not having any cookies! You are going to get clean then go in the house and play quietly until your pa comes home. Do you understand?"

"I WANT A COOKIE!" Asher screamed.

Before Lizzie could reprimand her cousin, a loud crash was heard coming from the house. "Now what?!" she scowled then dried her hands on her apron and turned to leave the barn. Before she did, however, Lizzie pointed her index finger at the two boys in the tub and wagged it fiercely. "I'll be back in a minute. Don't either of you dare to leave that tub, you hear me?!" Both boys nodded yes as Lizzie dashed out of the barn and into the house.

As soon as Lizzie left the barn, Asher already had one foot out of the tub.

"What'er ya doing?" Jake asked. "Lizzie said to stay in the tub."

"I'm gonna git a cookie, I'm hungry," he answered as he jumped out of the tub and headed for the barn door.

"Ain't ya gonna put anything on, Ash?"

"Nope," he said as he walked towards the side kitchen door in all his glory.

Jake thought for a second then hopped out of the bath and ran to catch up with Asher. "Come on, I know where Ma keeps the cookie jar. If'n we hurry, we can grab some and get back 'fore Lizzie knows we're gone, plus I'm kinda cold without my britches on."

Lizzie stormed into the house to find the small round table tipped over with books scattered on the floor, Morgan and EJ standing on the settee and Bridget and Henry hanging off the stair railing. "What in the world are you doing?!" Lizzie yelled.

"Playing pirate ship, what else?" Bridget said, shrugging her shoulders.

"What?!" a puzzled Lizzie spurted.

"If we touch the ground the sharks will eat us," explained Hoss' youngest son, Henry.

"So you decided to walk all over the furniture?!"

"Lizzie, how else are we spose to stay offa the floor?" grinned EJ.

"Why are you three letting them do this? Pa and the others will be back soon and this place is a mess!" Lizzie bellowed at Benny, Luke and Nate who were playing cards at the dining room table.

"Well they can't play outside, Lizzie, what else are they supposed to do?" Luke answered, keeping his eyes on his hand.

"Where are the girls? Why aren't they here helping? Do I have to do everything myself?!" a furious Lizzie said through gritted teeth.

"Apparently you do have to do everything yourself, cuz they're upstairs playing dress up or something like that," Benny related to his older sister.

Lizzie stomped over to the bottom of the stairs and shouted at the top of her lungs, "Katherine and Margaret Jane Cartwright get down here right now, and bring Mary and Savannah with you!"

CRASH! Suddenly, a loud sound came out of the kitchen making all the children in the living room quiet. Lizzie through up her arms in defeat and looked skyward. "Now what?" she muttered.

She raced into the kitchen to find Jake and Asher, buck naked, covered in molasses and a smashed flour canister on the floor.

"What…how…naked… when…why did…" Lizzie was too angry to get out a complete sentence. "Explain…now!"

"We wanted a cookie, so I boosted Ash up to get some, but he knocked over the jars. Turns out there ain't cookies up there like I thunk. Kinda funny, eh?" smiled Jake, hoping to lighten his sister's mood.

"Clean up this mess right now; then get back into the tub before I take this spoon to your backsides!" she threatened, grabbing the wooden utensil. "And let me tell you, that if you don't…"

Lizzie stopped her impromptu lecture because of a loud commotion coming from the main room. She spun on her heel and flew out of the kitchen like a hawk reading to swoop down for the kill. Jake and Asher forgot about their molasses covered bodies and quickly followed Lizzie to see what the noise was all about.

On the coffee table – with fire pokers in their hands – stood Nate and Luke. As the other children (including the girls) cheered on, the two cousins fenced with gusto, dodging one another's advances. Lizzie stood there, completely dumbfounded by what was going on. "What am I going to do?" she whispered to herself. "What in the blazing hell am I going to do?"

Jake and Asher watched from behind the settee, and started cheered along side of the others. Nate managed to knock Luke's make-shift epee out of his hand, making him leap to the safety of the settee. Grabbing a pillow from the corner of the sofa, Luke placed it in front of his chest, hoping to guard it from Nate's oncoming attack. Nate lunged forward and plunged the poker into the flower-printed cushion. As he pulled the poker free, Nate ripped the pillow's fabric, releasing hundreds of feathers out into the open. The feathers soared through the air, landing on anything that stood still including two naked spectators. The white fluffs immediately stuck to the boys' gooey bodies, making them look like two giant chickens.

"STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Lizzie screeched as tears started to stream down her cheeks.

It wasn't until the front door slammed shut that the children froze in their spots and suddenly fell silent. There in the front entrance stood Evelyn, Charlotte, Rebecca, and Millie, with their mouths gaped open from shock.

After what seemed an eternity, Evelyn was the first to speak, or rather mumble. "My home…my beautiful home…what have you…how did this…where are…" Her head was swimming with questions, so much so that she had to quickly sit down before she passed out. Evelyn reached over to the whiskey decanter next to her on the table, uncorked the top and took a good, long swig of the fiery liquid. Shaking her head and composing herself, Evelyn got to her feet, folded her arms across her chest, and slowly walked over to the crowd of waiting children. "And just who is going to explain all this?" she asked with a glaring scowl.

At once, all the children in the room immediately pointed at Lizzie. "Oh sure, now I'm in charge!" she grumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Elizabeth Louise, where is your father? Why is he not here watching the lot of you?"

"He, Grandpa, Uncle Hoss and Uncle Joe went to handle a cattle crisis," Lizzie replied quietly.

"And where, pray tell, is Jamie?" Millie interrupted. "I told him to make himself available to help out his brothers."

"Um…well you see, Grandma, he…um…"

"What happened in the kitchen?" a voiced suddenly said. Everyone turned to see Jamie coming round the corner from the kitchen, munching on an apple.

"Well, speak of the devil," Millie quipped.

Jamie froze. He had hoped he would make it back before Ben and the other men, but never figured he'd have to explain things to a group of irate women, his mother included. Jamie looked to Lizzie for help, but all she did was shrug her shoulders then cowardly turn away from his glare, leaving her uncle to fend for himself. Before he could speak, however, Jamie was inundated with questions from Millie.

"Jamie Hunter Cartwright, how could you let things get so out of hand?! Were you not watching your nieces and nephews? Did you leave the ranch? Why do you reek of a brewery? And why…"

"And why does my son not have a stitch of clothing on and is covered with feathers?!" Rebecca angrily cut in. With all the chaos and mayhem which had taken place in the last ten minutes, the fact that Jake and Asher were buck naked and covered with molasses and feathers had now come to light.

"I just wanted some cookies," Asher quickly explained before Jamie could answer.

"Asher Francis Cartwright, what does your current state have to do with cookies?!" Rebecca questioned as she placed her hands on her hips and glared at the boy.

"Well Auntie, you see…" Jake began but was interrupted by his mother.

"Explain later, Jacob," Evelyn instructed, "right now I want the pair of you outside before any further damage is done to my floor."

"Come along, Asher and Jake, let's get you both cleaned up in the barn," Rebecca said as she took hold of her son and nephew's arms. She released her grip, however, when a dark substance started to ooze on to her hands. "What in the world is under all these feathers?" she asked as she examined the sticky goo.

"Just molasses," Jake replied nonchalantly.

Rebecca rolled her eyes then led the boys out to the barn for a good scrubbing. Lizzie began to follow her aunt outside, but was stopped by Evelyn. "Just where do you think you're going young lady?"

"To help Aunt Rebecca finish with Saturday baths," she replied timidly.

"You will stay right where you are until I get some answers," Evelyn fumed.

"Speaking of answers, I have yet to hear any from you, Jamie," Millie stated, changing the attention on to her seemingly irresponsible son.

Jamie gulped then proceeded to explain things to his mother. "I was told I wasn't needed at the ranch, so I headed into town to see a few friends."

"And just who told you that you were not needed on the ranch?"

"Lizzie," he answered with a cough.

Millie, Evelyn, and Charlotte all looked at Lizzie, who was now leaning on the back of the settee with her arms folded over her chest and her head down, avoiding the women's eye-contact.

"You took your instruction from her?!" Charlotte snapped, stretching her arm out in the direction of Lizzie. "My children are hanging from the rafters because you thought you'd listen to a 14 year old girl so you could go and spend your day in a saloon?!"

Millie reached out and gently pushed Charlotte's arm down, and in the process, giving her a look as though to say _let me handle this. _"One of these friends wouldn't happen to be Willis Harper, would it?"

Jamie nodded his head.

"Jamie Cartwright, I have told you how I disapprove of you associating with the likes of that Harper boy and now you've gone and shirked your responsibilities because of him and those other so-called friends of yours. You reek of alcohol and you probably spent your day playing poker in the back of stench filled saloon!"

Jamie peered over to Lizzie for a second time, looking for a helping hand, but was let down yet again. "Ma, I only had a couple of beers and played a few hands of cards," he sighed. "Besides, I'm not a kid anymore. I am old enough to enjoy a drink or two. Pa has no objections to me letting off a little steam; I don't see why you do."

Millie folded her arms over her chest then sauntered closer to her son. "Well, we shall definitely see if he does or not when he returns. I think it would be in your best interest if you went home right now, Jamie. I will be waiting here for your father."

Sensing the seriousness in Millie's tone, Jamie gave a slight nod of the head then made his way out the front door, quietly apologizing to Evelyn and Charlotte in the process. He cursed under his breath as he mounted his horse and rode out of the front yard. _I knew_ _I should have stayed. Why did I ever listen to Lizzie_? _Pa is gonna kill me!_

After Jamie had left, Evelyn closed the door then marched over to the children who were still frozen in their spots in the great room. "Every single one of you will clean up this mess at once! Except for you, Miss Elizabeth Cartwright; you and I are going to have a very serious discussion."

The children still did not move. Feeling somewhat guilty about their behaviour, they stood waiting to see what would become of poor Lizzie thanks to the calamity they had caused.

"What are you all standing around for?! Start cleaning this instance!" Charlotte ordered. She and Millie began to micromanage the situation while Evelyn pulled Lizzie aside into Adam's office alcove.

Standing in front of the large desk, Evelyn placed her hands on Lizzie's shoulders in order to get the girl's undivided attention. "Elizabeth, I am going to ask you some questions and you are to be honest in answering them. Do you understand?"

Lizzie nodded her head softly and replied, "Yes ma'am."

Evelyn removed her hands from Lizzie's shoulders and placed them on her hips. "Good," she huffed, "now perhaps I will be able to find out why my home has been destroyed after only two days."

Lizzie's head drooped, but was brought up again by Evelyn's hand. She was determined to keep eye-contact with her daughter. Having seven children had made Evelyn a self-proclaimed expert on deciphering truth from falsehoods, but only if she maintained eye-contact. The children knew this fact and tried to avoid their mother's all-knowing glare. Some of her siblings had built up immunity towards this glare and could lie as though it were an art form – Maisy and Luke in particular. Lizzie, however, did not share this ability and knew the time to come clean was at hand.

"Is is true you told Jamie to leave?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Not that he should have listened to you in the first place, but why would you tell him to disobey your grandfather?"

Lizzie folded her arms over her chest then leaned on her father's desk. With an irritated expression she sighed, "Because I thought I could handle things."

"Have you completely lost your senses? What on earth made you think that you could handle 13 children on your own?" Evelyn barked.

"I thought if you and Pa saw how responsible I could be you might…well…you might…"

Evelyn clued into what Lizzie was trying to tell her. "That we might reconsider allowing you to attend social functions before you turn 16?"

"Yes," Lizzie mumbled.

Evelyn couldn't believe what she was hearing. All this chaos was so she can go to a dance? She realized that her eldest child was starting to enter a stage Evelyn only knew too well. As a child, Evelyn definitely caused her share of trouble when it came to getting something she wanted. And even though she had gotten away with being a plotting princess, she was not about to let her daughter do the same - especially since she would never hear the end of it from Adam if she did.

"So all of mess was to try and sway us into lowering the socializing age?" Evelyn reiterated.

"Yes, ma'am," Lizzie sighed again.

"Elizabeth, I wish your judgement was as keen as your want for peer attention."

"So do I, Ma," Lizzie agreed.

"I gather your siblings and cousins were less willing to cooperate with one of their own in charge."

"Maisy was on board, but that was about it."

"And what did you have to promise her," she enquired with a raised eyebrow.

"I'd rather not say, if you don't mind," Lizzie answered, her face starting to flush.

Evelyn shook her head. _This day was just getting better and better_, she thought sarcastically. "Right now I want you to go help your Aunt Rebecca with the boys, but this discussion is far from over, young lady. When your father gets home, we will be talking further about your decisions today."

"Yes, ma'am," she sighed for the last time then left the house for the barn.

Turning and scanning the state of her home, Evelyn secretly seethed inside. How could Adam leave not only their children, but his brothers' children, with so little supervision? _Don't worry, Evelyn. Things will be fine, Evelyn. Have a good time, Evelyn._ How dare he ruin such a lovely weekend for the women with such empty promises?! "Ooo, just wait until that man gets home," Evelyn whispered to herself, "he will think twice before ever doing anything like this to me ever again! Yes sir, he surely will!"


	4. Chapter 4

The men rode into the front yard of the ranch about thirty minutes after the women had walked in on the destructive setting. With the wagon stored away and the team in the coral, there was no visible evidence that the women had returned home. Ben and his sons happily dismounted their rides, chatting about the day's events and strode up on to the porch. "Seems Jamie's kept a tight lid on things while we were gone; the house is still standing and I don't hear any ruckus," Ben commented with a smile.

"Didn't doubt him for a minute," Joe nodded in agreement.

"Weren't you the one who said we would find our kid brother tied to the nearest tree with his head shaved just five minutes ago?" Adam said in a cocky tone.

"I was being sarcastic, big brother. You of all people should know what sarcasm sounds like," he laughed.

Hoss walked up behind Adam and gave him a hard slap on the back. "Don't know what yer talking about, Joe. Adam here ain't never been sarcastic in his whole life. He's as straight as they come!"

Adam rolled his eyes and gave his father and brothers a disapproving grin, causing them to burst out laughing. Never being able to resist Joe's infectious giggle, Adam's irritated expression turned to laughter as well, that is until they opened the door to the ranch house.

Children were scattered all over the great room, with brooms and rags in their hands, cleaning furiously a mess that was still apparent. The women were standing over them, supervising their work as wardens guarding a chain gang of convicts. When the men entered the house, the work ceased and all eyes fell upon them.

"What happened in here?" Ben asked.

"What are you doing home?" Adam enquired, looking at his wife. "We didn't expect you until tomorrow."

"Obviously," Evelyn snapped curtly then turned away from Adam. "Children, I would like all of you to go upstairs and wait until you are called down."

Without a word, all children – now including a clean Jake and Asher and a worn-out Lizzie – quickly dropped their cleaning tools and scurried up the stairs.

"Hello, Benjamin," Millie growled.

"Hello, Eric," Charlotte frowned, making her husband cringe slightly from hearing his given name.

"Hello, Joseph," Rebecca huffed.

"Welcome home, Adam," Evelyn sarcastically snarled.

"It's not a very warm welcome," Adam countered, "why the cold reception?"

"Are you really that oblivious? Look at my house, Adam! Look at what the children have done to MY house!"

Adam and the other men scanned the room then looked at each other. "It's a bit untidy, but that was to be expected. The children were cleaning, so I don't see what the problem is, Evelyn,"

Evelyn threw her arms up in frustration, but before she could say anything, Ben decided to put in his two cents worth.

"Ladies, Jamie was here watching the children so there is no need to have a bee in your bonnets," he said somewhat condescendingly.

"Was he now, Benjamin?" Millie asked.

"Yes," he replied cautiously then looked around the room. "Is Jamie in the kitchen?"

"No," Millie glowered.

"In the barn?"

"Wrong again."

"Then where is he?" Joe asked, getting in on the conversation.

"Millie sent him home after he finally showed up," Rebecca grumbled.

"What do you mean finally showed up?" Ben said with a puzzled look.

"He spent the day in town drinking and playing cards with Willis Harper, not on the ranch," Millie informed him.

"I specifically told him to stay with the children," Ben fumed.

"Guess you weren't specific enough, Pa," Hoss chimed in.

"Wait until I get a hold of that boy," Ben gritted.

"You'll have to wait in line, Pa. I want the first crack at the kid," Adam told his father.

"Why are you laying the blame all on Jamie? I agree that he was irresponsible, but he is not the one we are angry with, Adam," Evelyn said.

"Yes, that is true. The children need to be held accountable for their actions today. I will speak to them after I pay Jamie a visit."

Evelyn rolled her eyes. Was her husband really this clueless? Well if he needed the situation spelled out for him then she best get at it. Folding her arms across her chest, she sauntered over to Adam and the other men. "I suggest you gentlemen have a seat instead of pestering a teenage boy. Your wives wish to make sure you understand just who in fact we are infuriated with."

"Well, what did you hear?" Benny asked his youngest brother when he re-entered the girls' bedroom.

"Pa ain't talking much," Jake relayed in a hushed voice. "He just says stuff like 'but Honey' and 'Evvy, Sweetheart' when Ma lets him say sumthin'."

"What about Grandpa, what's he saying?" Nate asked.

"Even less than my pa or yours or Uncle Joe, and he talks a whole bunch. Grandpa said to Grandma 'Now see here, Millie…' but he didn't get to finish cuz Grandma said 'Hush up Benjamin!' then started talkin' real fast. Didn't really get what Ma or her said after that, just know that they sounded mighty mad."

"Boy, you really messed things up this time, Lizzie," Luke grumbled.

"ME?!" Lizzie shot back. "Y'all are the ones who wouldn't listen to me and destroyed the house, not me! If y'all had listened to me we would be having a nice dinner right now instead of worrying about what kind of punishment is coming our way and I would be…"

"Courting Wyatt Fuller?" Luke slyly interjected with a smirk on his face.

"Lucas John Cartwright, how dare you suggest such a thing?! The thought never entered my mind you…you…you insensitive buffoon!" she blurted.

"Bickering will not make the matter better, you two," Katie said, courageously stepping between the siblings.

"Katie's right," Maisy agreed, "besides, it sounds like Pa and the other men are the ones in trouble, not us."

"But why would my pa be in trouble?" Savannah asked innocently. "He weren't even here."

"That's the problem, Savvy," explained older brother EJ. "Pa was supposed to be watching us and he left."

"Yeah," smiled Luke. "Looks like Pa's in the doghouse again."

"Luke, we don't have a doghouse," a puzzled Morgan told his older brother, "we don't even have a dog."

"Yeah, 'sides if'n we did, Pa can't fit in a doghouse; he's too big," Jake added.

The older children in the room began to laugh. Apparently this was an inside joke only understood by half of the children. When confusion turned to irritability, Maisy took it upon herself to share with the younger kids why they were so amused. "Being in a doghouse is only an expression. It means that Pa, Uncle Hoss, Uncle Joe and Grandpa are in loads of trouble."

"I don't see why they hafta bring dogs into it," Jake complained. "If'n they want a pet that's gonna give ya trouble then they should pick a cat. Cats are plenty mean and stir up more trouble'n dogs do."

"I know our cats don't like people much, but our dogs like everybody," Henry shared about his father Hoss' collection of critters on their ranch.

"We should say pa and 'em are in the cathouse instead," Morgan suggested proudly.

The older children burst out into laughter, again causing confusion for their younger siblings.

"What's so funny now?!" EJ huffed, annoyed by their reaction.

"Let's just say that if the women folk caught the men folk anywheres near a cathouse they would NEVER get out of the doghouse," Maisy giggled.

"Well I like cats!" Mary emphatically stated. "So I think cathouses should be a good thing!"

"So do I!" agreed Hoss' youngest girl, Bridget. It was, in fact, the only time she had actually agreed with her cousin on anything and did so with great vigour.

"Look, y'all will understand when you're older, but for now you can't say cathouse in front of any ma or any pa. Got it?" Nate explained.

"Why can't we?" Morgan asked in a disgruntled tone.

"Cuz if you do you're gonna end up with a sore backside and a mouth fulla soap," Luke smirked. "But if ya don't believe me, then by all means go and mention it to Ma and Pa and see what happens."

"You're bluffin'," Morgan countered.

"Like I said, go and try it if ya want to, makes no difference to me," Luke shrugged.

"Can we please forget about dog and cat houses and focus on the task at hand?" Lizzie cut in, trying to redirect the conversation.

"Which is what exactly, Elizabeth?" Benny asked with a fatigued voice.

"The fact that our fathers and grandfather are in big trouble because of us and we need to figure out a way to smooth things over."

"Lizzie, if they're in trouble it means that we ain't, and that's alright with me," Maisy said with a smile.

"Maisy, you haven't been around long enough to know that it means the exact opposite," Katie corrected her cousin.

"Oh great!" Maisy griped then turned towards her sister. "I still want my pencils and ribbons, Lizzie; we had a deal."

"I know, I know," she begrudgingly assured her, "they're over there on top of my dresser."

Before Maisy could claim what was rightfully hers, the bedroom door opened revealing a tired and irate looking Evelyn. Making eye-contact with her eldest child she said, "Elizabeth, you and your brothers and sisters are to finish cleaning up; your cousins will be leaving shortly. Now, come along all of you."

"Yes, ma'am," Lizzie gloomily acknowledged.

None of the other children spoke. They just complied quietly with Evelyn's request and made their way down the stairs.

In the great room, the atmosphere still had a tense air about it. The men were gathered in the office alcove going over ranch paperwork while the women sat on the settee quietly sipping a cup of tea. Ben and Millie had already left to deal with their reckless son, allowing the remaining adults to deal with their own broods.

When the children entered the space, Hoss was the first to approach them and speak. "Nathan, go and get the wagon ready," he abruptly ordered, placing his hands on his hips, "and take your brother with you."

"Yes, Pa," the boy answered softly.

Adam followed his brother's lead when speaking to his own sons. "Benjamin, Lucas, and Morgan, go and help your cousins then prepare Uncle Joe's buckboard. The rest of the children are to wait outside while the adults finish in here."

As the children sullenly made their way towards the front door, little Asher stopped and turned to his father. "Pa, can I ask ya sumthin'?"

The other children froze, afraid of what the five year old might say.

"Sure, son, go ahead," Joe answered.

"Are you in the doghouse or the cathouse?"

"WHAT?!" Joe burst out.

As the other children almost trampled one another bolting out of the house, EJ went and covered his younger brother's mouth with his hand, preventing Asher from sharing any more incriminating information. "He don't know what he's talking about, Pa," EJ told Joe as he began dragging Asher out the front door. "Some of that molasses musta got caught in his head."

"Molasses? Cathouse? Rebecca, honestly, I don't know…"

"I know you don't know, Joseph, that's the problem," she smirked, cutting him off.

Joe just shook his head then trudged out after the children. Adam and Hoss did the same, since neither of them knew what they could possibly add to the conversation that hadn't already been exhausted.

"So when do you suppose we should let the men off the hook, ladies?" Evelyn asked her sister-in-laws as a grin slinked onto her face.

"Well, I've been wanting a new cover for our surrey for ages. The one we have now is so tattered and looks dreadful," Rebecca said dubiously.

"And I've been after Hoss to repair the kitchen cupboards for months," Charlotte shared.

"Adam hasn't taken me for a picnic in over a year, and we used to go all the time," Evelyn added.

"I have a feeling the men will be more than eager to please," Charlotte giggled, "don't you, Evelyn?"

"Indeed I do, Charlotte dear," she laughed. "Indeed I do."


	5. Chapter 5

* After receiving messages I was asked to put another chapter on to this story, as some felt it leaving them hanging. With being so busy with the new school year I've finally gotten around to it and have a new story in the works. This chapter is dedicated to one fan in particular who has been very patient with me. Islaboe, this one is for you. I hope I don't disappoint! :-)

* * *

Adam leaned against the fence of the small corral in the front yard of the Ponderosa. He looked over at his wife and sisters-in-law as they prepared the table for the monthly family meal and gave an audible sigh.

"I know exactly how you feel, Adam," Joe said. He, Ben and Hoss had also gathered at the corral and were observing the women from a distance.

"I'm plum wore out with all the extra work Charlotte's had me do these past few weeks," Hoss added glumly. "You'd think a pretty little gal would forgive a handsome fella like me."

The other men chuckled lightly. "Yes, you would think she might," said Adam as he gave Hoss' back a couple of slaps. "You would think they ALL might forgive their handsome husbands and let things to get back to normal."

The women seemed to be enjoying the three weeks of penance their husbands were going through just a little too much. Charlotte had Hoss catch up on repairs on the house which included fixing the wardrobe in the master bedroom, building shelves for the great room, and adding a larger larder to side of the kitchen. Rebecca managed to have more to do the things she wanted such as painting, sewing, and reading. Along with more time for herself she received fresh flowers everyday to place on her vanity. With having seven children and Adam, being the eldest son, handling the business end of the Ponderosa, what Evelyn craved most was quality time with her husband. After giving Adam what seemed to be an endless "Honey do" list she would put aside whatever she was doing and go watch Adam complete the desired tasks. This way she had a captive audience. Evelyn knew all too well that this was a temporary arrangement. Very soon she would have to tell Adam she forgave him and have life go back to the way it was, but for now she was savouring the situation. Millie, too, was able to stand her ground against the formidable force known as Ben Cartwright. She loved having her husband dote on her. Long walks, cuddling up by the fireplace, and small gifts were among only a few pleasantries Millie was enjoying. Like the other women, Millie knew this would only last a couple more days, at the most, but it sure was a grand run.

"Speaking of handsome fellas, why isn't Jamie here for dinner, Pa?" Joe asked.

"Your younger brother is too busy chopping wood and mending fences to be here this evening," Ben stated firmly.

Adam, Hoss and Joe all looked at each other with wry grins on their faces. Being the sons of Ben Cartwright they knew only too well the aftermath of angering their father. Mucking out stalls, chopping wood and mending fences were just a few of the many duties Ben would assign a wayward son. However, the extra chores were not the worst part of their father's punishments. Neither was the tanning that always seemed to accompany comeuppances – it was the lecture!

Ben would begin these infamous lectures with a deep clearing of the throat that sounded more like a bear's growl than a person gaining composure. This initial act was usually followed by the folding of arms across the chest, a furrowed brow and the slight shaking of the head. If all four actions occurred at a slow pace the boys knew to brace for the worse. For fifteen to twenty minutes the rebellious son would then sit in silence while his father recounted the behaviours which had brought them to this point. Then the questions began. "What were you thinking?" "How could you be so foolish?" "Why did you deliberately disobey me?" This was the trickiest part of the lecture. Some of the questions were rhetorical and some were not. Most of the time it was a lose/lose situation for the boy. If he answered when he wasn't supposed to he was barked at. If he didn't answer when he was supposed to the act was taken to be defiant. After the questions finished Ben would pause and pace the floor slightly. You could almost see the wheels turning in his head. Then the list of punishments would be announced, much to the relief of the son. This meant that the torture was coming to an end. After a good solid tanning was administered the boy could finally relax, albeit with a very sore backside. Adam, Hoss and Joe all knew that when their father's "talking to" was over the slate was wiped clean and all was forgiven. Now being fathers themselves, they tried to emulate Ben's example, hoping to pass on the wisdom and torture they had endured.

Adam, in particular, didn't have problems when it came to disciplining his sons, but his daughters were another story entirely, especially the older they became. This last incident involving Lizzie had been especially difficult to deal with. She was now a young woman who was developing her own style, views, and opinions which was a very dangerous thing in Adam's thinking. He had hoped he had handled her punishment well enough as to hinder future disobedience but at the same time gentle enough as to not bruise the fragile sense of self known to exist in adolescent girls. Why Evvy couldn't have just had all boys was beyond him!

* * *

"Lizzie, Ma says to come down for supper," Maisy announced as she entered the bedroom she shared with her two sisters.

"I'll be finished in five minutes then I'll come down," Lizzie replied. She was at the small desk in the room fervently writing.

"Look," Maisy snapped, "I ain't gonna be the one to tell Ma and Pa to wait so you better just stop writing in your diary and get yourself downstairs!"

Lizzie gave an irritated sign and spun around to face her sister. "For your information, Margaret Jane, I am not writing in my journal!"

"What are you doing then?"

"I'm finishing the writing assignment Ma gave me as punishment, Miss Nosey Rosey!"

"Serves you right if ya ask me," Maisy sneered.

"Well I didn't ask you, so just get out!" Lizzie yelled.

"I don't know why you're so sore about things, Lizzie. We were all punished for what happened when Ma was gone," Maisy said softly and began to approach the desk.

"No, I guess you wouldn't seeing as you and the others got off so easy," Lizzie barked.

"EASY?! We all got paddled just the same as you, Elizabeth! Plus me and Luke and Benny all got extra chores too!"

"Child's play," Lizzie snorted. "Were you given an hour long lecture on responsibility? No! Were you forced to apologize to all the aunts and uncles for something that wasn't your fault? No! Were you given a bible verse and told to write a thousand word essay on it? No! Were you told that you wouldn't even be allowed to attend the church socials for the next year? No! So do not dare to presume that you and I were given the same punishments!" Lizzie was now out of her seat pointing a loading finger at Maisy.

"So that's the reason you're so riled up," Maisy smirked. "You ain't allowed to see Wyatt."

Lizzie plunked back down into her chair and slumped over the desk. "Just go away, will you?" she sighed.

With feeling only a shred of remorse, Maisy moved over to the desk and picked up the paper Lizzie was working on. "Which bible verse did she give ya? Maybe I can help. I had to learn all sorts of verses at the orphanage when I was bad and I was bad a lot!"

Lizzie gave a slight grin. "Mark chapter seven verses 21 to 23. It's written on the top of the page."

Maisy looked at the top of the page and read:

_21. For from within, out of the heart of men, proceed evil thoughts, adulteries, fornications, murders,_

_22. Thefts, covetousness, wickedness, deceit, lasciviousness, an evil eye, blasphemy, pride, foolishness:_

_23. All these evil things come from within, and defile the man._

"I can't read half of what this says, but it doesn't look good," Maisy said with a puzzled expression. "Don't know why they're still so mad about everything. You didn't murder anyone."

"It's because they are unfair, that's why," she grumbled then took the sheet out of Maisy's hand. "I couldn't read it all myself either. I had to look up what fornications, covetousness and lasciviousness meant."

"What do they mean?" Maisy asked

"When we want you to know what those words mean then we will tell you, Margaret Jane," a voice said, startling the two girls. They turned around to see Adam leaning against the bedroom's door frame, his arms folded over his chest. "Both of you were told to come down for supper, were you not?"

"Yes, sir," Maisy gulped then bolted passed Adam into the hallway.

"Were you eavesdropping on our conversation?" Lizzie asked her father boldly.

"You will watch your tone, young lady! I believe you are in enough trouble as it is."

"Why, Pa? Why am I in more trouble than anyone one else, including Uncle Jamie? All I did was try to help and I've paid for it for the past three weeks! All the other children get to play and do as they like and I'm still confined to my room writing stupid essays about murderers!" The second Lizzie was finished her little rant she immediately regretted it and when she saw her father raise an eyebrow and start to walk towards her, she knew her life was about to end. Adam's reaction, however, was not what she expected.

"As you have been told repeatedly, you are the eldest child and this comes with many responsibilities, responsibilities which are not to be taken lightly. You took it upon yourself to take charge over a situation that was not yours. Children were in harm's way, property was damaged and your mother and aunts outing was ruined. Elizabeth, you need to learn that failure to meet your obligations will result in consequences. In your case, the higher you are the harder you fall. I thought our discussion regarding this subject was dealt with but I see now that I may have omitted some points. Perhaps I need to have a talk with you after the relatives go home?"

Lizzie jumped up from her seat. "No, Pa, that's not necessary," she said quickly. "I know what you mean."

"Good," Adam smirked then put on a more stern expression. "Now, you are to come down for supper and join the family. After supper you will help with the dishes then return to your room and finish the essay assigned by your mother. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Lizzie answered meekly.

"I know that you are frustrated and angry but if I get even an ounce more of sass from you, you will be frustrated, angry AND sore. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Pa."

Father and daughter made their way to the front yard and proceeded to dine with the other Cartwrights. When the meal was finished, Lizzie helped with the dishes then went back up to her room as instructed. After children were in bed Adam and Evelyn sat together on the settee in front a rich and warm fire.

"Lizzie was uncharacteristically quiet this evening. Was there anything wrong?" Evelyn asked.

"Your daughter is becoming rather too big for her britches lately, my dear," Adam replied wryly.

"MY daughter? Are we back to yours and mine again? Really, Adam you can be so juvenile sometimes."

"I'm just following your lead, Evvy," he laughed. "Besides, I'm not the one handing out scripture verses having to do with the great atrocities of life."

"Oh hush up, you!" she snapped playfully then gave his right arm a light punch.

"All kidding aside, though," Adam said after a time, "I worry about Lizzie the most out of our children, Evvy. She's not the girl I knew. I'm not sure how to handle her."

"Maybe that's your problem right there, Adam. You tried to 'handle' me once and that didn't work at all. Lizzie and I are alike in many ways. She will settle down soon."

"I hope you're right, Evvy. For her sake and mine, I sure hope you're right."


End file.
